swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 37
<--Heroine Quest 36~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 38-> ---- Chapter 37: Underground Stadium Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Underground Cavern Enemies Encountered: Ogre, Ogre King, Clan Giant, Ogre Hitters, Kleuza, the Black Star Objective: Find the 1st part of the Tempest Rod, the Black Iron Bar Reward: 2 Ogre Hammer, 12,500 Coins, 6,000 EXP, & Unlock Heroic Route: H Cursed Forest ---- Dialogue: Rufa is in green, Leemo is in purple, Enemies are in red. ---- Rufa: "According to the Overmind, in order to create the Tempest Rod, the first item we need is the Black Iron Bar. The Black Iron Bar was forged into a greatsword by the orcs. It eventually ended up in the hands of the ogres, though. From what I've gathered, the Black Iron Greatsword is most likely being used in some kind of ball-hitting competition in an underground cavern." ~~ Enter Underground Cavern ~~ Leemo: "Gee! This cave is huge!" Move to Yellow Tile: Rufa: "Watch out! Something is flying this way!" Leemo: "Amazing reflex, Rufa! Cutting that cannonball in half in an instant. Actually, it's probably not a cannonball because it didn't explode... What is it then? It looks white and round..." Rufa: "White and round...?! Don't tell me that's the ball they use!" Leemo: "Hey, it does look like a playing ball! Rufa, you cut their ball in half, hah hah! Did I say something wrong, Rufa? You look so pale." Rufa: "I...I think they have a rule that if anyone who destroys the ball, the person who destroys it is required to replace the ball..." Leemo: "What is that supposed to mean? How does someone replace a ball?" Ogre: "Meatball! Smash!" Rufa & Leemo: "............!!!" Fight: Ogre Leemo: "There seems to be more coming! They are all going after Rufa!" Rufa: "............!!!" Move to Yellow Tile: Ogre Hitters & Ogre King: "MEAT! BALL!!!" Rufa: (H...Help!!!) Fight: Ogre King Leemo: "What?! When did Rufa get chased all the way over there! Every ogre is chasing Rufa furiously! This could be dangerous. What should we do?" # We need to help Rufa. Let's go! # She's the perfect bait to lure out their best hitter # I wonder what it would look like to have her get smashed by the ogres like a ball # Leemo: "Okay, this is going to be such a brawl!" # Leemo: "B...But, I feel so bad for Rufa..." # (Your relationship with Leemo has decreased by 3) Move to Yellow Tile: Clan Giant: "Wooaaaahhhh!!!" Leemo: "Uh, that's not even an ogre, right?" # ...It's the Black Iron Bar! # Don't you know that using foreign players is an ongoing trend right now? # Don't be racist! He just wants to play ball. # Leemo: "Er, I think you forgot the fact that they already made it into a giant sword..." # Leemo: "Heh heh. Yeah, right." # Leemo: "Hah hah, you are so funny......" Fight: Clan Giant Move to Yellow Tile: Ogre Hitters: "............" Leemo: "There's too many of them. Let's finish them all at once." Fight: Ogre Hitters Move to Boss Tile: Kleuza, the Black Star: "Ball......" Leemo: "This guy is different from the others. I can feel it." Rufa: "That should be the Black Iron Greatsword!" Leemo: "Rufa, are you alright?!" Ogre Hitters: "MEAT! BALL!!!" Rufa: "(Crap! They've turned back!) I'll lure them away from here. Let's meet up at the entrance after." Leemo: "............ Wow, I didn't think Rufa can run that fast..." Kleuza, the Black Star: "Ball......" Leemo: "Hey, here! We'll be your opponents!" Fight: Kleuza, the Black Star Leemo: "Hmm, this sword is actually quite heavy... Good thing I am not your typical frail lady type." # That easily weighs over 100 Kg... and your're carrying it with one hand... # That's not heavy enough for me. You can handle it # (Uh, I think that's an understatement... more like an overpowered freak) # Leemo: "Really? Hmm... I feel my hammer weighs a little heavier." # Leemo: "I hope you don't become an all-mouth kind of person." # Leemo: *Sneeze "...Did you say something?" Quest Complete! Leemo: "Rufa, I'm so glad to see you out safely!" Rufa: "You guys got the Black Iron Greatsword? Very nice!" Leemo: "How come Rufa is walking so slowly today?" Rufa: "A...Am I? Oh, I thought we could have a change of pace and enjoy walking in the woods for once." Leemo: "Okay, I'll slow down and try to enjoy the moment too. Heh heh." Rufa: "Hah hah... So relaxing, isn't it?" Category:H Cursed Forest Category:Hammers Category:Heroine Quest